


Stomping Ground

by JasnNCarly



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Explores the back and forth between Michael and Nikita.





	1. Chapter 1

**Stomping Ground**  
  
The deep blue of his stare battled the bottomless depth of her ebony gaze, ragged breaths released rather than a word of truth spoken.  
  
Nikita hated him for what had happened to her fiance, a man who had nothing to do with their business; Michael hated her for falling for a man who wasn’t him, happy to leave him behind in the process.  
  
They straightened their stance – waiting for the other to force their hand.  
  
The end result was always the same, a longing look of apology and regret then a fierce run in opposite directions, until they met again.


	2. Magnetic Force

**Magnetic Force**  
  
Every single time he held her, their gazes burned him - a sign they were ready to stick the knife in his back given just one opportunity.  
  
The worst of them had to be the one Nikita had the strongest connection to, the guardian she had helped to save and understood the most; Owen was upfront with Michael, consistently hinting he would be a better match for the object of their mutual connection.  
  
What made everything worse was Nikita admitted she could let none of her “team” go; though she was in love with Michael, her heart seemed evenly divided.


End file.
